La oscuridad del ángel
by AnubisAby
Summary: ONESHOOT Spoiler situado en la finale de la s10. Lo que pudo ocurrir con Castiel tras el final...


Supernatural no me pertenece.

Tenia la necesidad moral de hacer este mini one shot para poder aguantar hasta la temporada 11.

* * *

Espero que os guste. Gracias de antemano por leer!

Rowena habia lanzado un hechizo sobre el, era lo ultimo que recordaba todo se habia vuelto negro derepente y se sentia encerrado en su propio cuerpo, el angel ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo solo se acosto en posicion fetal asustado recordando los gritos y palabras que Dean le habia dicho antes de irse, cada golpe retumbaba en su mente, su ultima voluntad "la proxima vez no fallare"... no podia dejar de temblar notaba su rostro lleno de lagrimas de sangre manos invisibles intentaban detenerle pero el solo estaba sumido en una oscuridad agobiante que le tenia paralizado. Queria gritar pero no podia de su garganta no salia ni un sonido entendible solamente algo asi como gruñidos y su pecho se sentia como si fuera a implosionar y derrumbarse desde el interior si eso era posible... Tal vez el hechizo funcionase a tiempo y Dean estuviese bien pero sabia que no era bien recibido por su protegido al que ironicamente nunca pudo proteger... y que podia hacer ahora? Los recuerdos de la sonrisa burlona de Metatron se cirnieron sobre él, "ya no tienes una mision, ni siquiera se que eres ahora" que era? Seguia siendo un angel? Seguía siendo util? O tal vez había llegado finalmente su hora y debia dejarse llevar? Ya nada tenia sentido, y la oscuridad trepaba por su cuerpo como si estuviese atrapado en un pozo de brea que le tiraba lentamente al fondo de la nada.

Crowley le gritaba y le rogaba que parase en todos los idiomas conocidos incluso arriesgandose a quemar un poco su lengua con el enoquiano con tal de detenerle, pero por mas que agarrase sus manos y brazos una y otra vez aquello duraria poco, la diferencia de fuerzas era mas que evidente y el angel estaba fuera de si mismo. Castiel no podia escucharle, solo oia una especie de murmullo lejano como si estuviese a unos kilometros de una playa y oyese el murmullo del mar dandose por vencido aceptando su muerte que era lo que el dejarse caer en ese pozo infinito de oscuridad era lo que parecia significar... Pero entonces vio una mano sobre el, aullo de dolor no podia verla bien era una silueta de una mano sin dueño blanca que le tomaba del hombro apretandole... tirando de el pero el no queria luchar; la mano insistia y aparecio otra en su otro brazo el ruido de las olas se hacia mas intenso se tuvo que tapar los oidos como si estuviese en medio de un vendaval no entendía nada pero pronto se dio cuenta, no era viento.. era el sonido de una voz llamandole por su nombre "Cas...Castiel" insistia una y otra vez, pero la brea negra parecia reaccionar a su voz incrementando la velocidad a la que le consumia, por primera vez se asusto de esa oscuridad no queria que le consumiera, aterrado intento gritar cogió las manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando cntrolar el ataque de pánico consiguiendo que un grito saliera de sus labios...

Abio los ojos despacio, la luz le desenfocaba la vista, estaba tumbado en el suelo y podia ver el techo, poco a poco enfoco la mirada y pudo ver a Crowley en una esquina jadeando por algun esfuerzo mirandole con pavor al darse cuenta de que habia despertado, acaso habia ocurrido algo? Escucho una voz que le llamo de nuevo pero ya no era un vendabal atroz sino un suave sonido dulce...algo aspero pero melodioso para el angel. Giro un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Dean, acaso habia muerto definitivamente? Era otro recuerdo? Se asusto por un momento y se incorporo pero el cazador tomo sus manos

"Ey...tranquilo Cas despacio... estas bien?"

"D—Dean?"

La voz de Castiel sonaba mas aspera, se paso la lengua por los labios mirandole confuso y al moverse vio tambien a Sam, entendio que el hechizo habia funcionado y noto unas lagrimas ardientes bajando por sus ojos, se llevo una mano a ellos y vio la sangre, suspiro y vio como le miraban entre preocupados y asustados, quizas el hechizo de Rowena le habia hecho hacer algo terrible? La confusion y el sabor metalico de las particulas de la sangre en sus labios le estaba matando... necesitaba saber que habia pasado, intento levantarse despacio estaba demasiado debil.

"No trates de esforzarte.. .estas bien? Estas herido? "

Las preguntas seguian saliendo de los labios de Dean pero Cas solo podia mirarle anoandado en ese momento, su alma volvia a estar sana, sin ningun estigma habia valido la pena. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, y ambos hermanos se acercaron procupados para ayudarle pero el angel les abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Lo conseguimos.."-susurro leve, sabia y notaba que algo iba mal afuera pero necesitaba disfrutar de esa victoria..

"Cas.."

"la marca se ha ido pero.."-comenzo a explicarle Sam apurado.

"Sh... un viejo amigo me dijo que cruzariamos ese puente cuando llegásemos..."- les miro a ambos soltándoles del abrazo con una leve sonrisa. No sabia como Dean se sentia respecto a él, pero estaba curado y ambos estaban alli, vivos delante de el. Lo demas no le importaba por ahora... cerro los ojos desmayandose por la falta de energia y pese al susto inicial Crowley les aclaro que necesitaba reponer energia tra el hechizo que era mortal salvo que fueras algo mas que un simple humano.

Cogieron a Castiel entre ambos y seguidos de Crowley, pese a las quejas de Sam, entraron en el Impala rumbo al bunker, tenían mucho trabajo por delante y micho que hablar. Todos los aliados eran pocos en la batalla que se les avecinaba.


End file.
